Superman vs Supergirl
by Xx Onyx Pearl xX
Summary: Sakura has finals looming over her head and all she can think about is who is better, superman or supergirl! ShisuixSakura
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto .**

 **Edit: November 30 2016.**

 **A/N: If you want a sequel just pm me.**

* * *

The sound of my sneakers squeaking against the floor created an annoying rhythm as I walked briskly through the university hallway, trying to avoid colliding with anyone but failing at times where I end up bumping into random people.

With a steaming cup of Starbucks in my right hand, my biology textbooks in my left hand and my long pink hair twisted into a messy bun by a pen, I was the perfect picture of someone who was going through a horrid exam period. And if that wasn't enough of a giveaway, the dark circles underneath my eyes were more than enough to prove it.

 _Dammit,_ _I don't recall the library ever being so far away!_ I internally cursed, and quickened my pace.

 _That's because you never had to run to the library in hopes of completing your impossibly big undone portion._

 _...Inner, can you please just shut your trap for a moment, the last thing I need right now is for you to be a know-it-all._ I mentally huffed.

But sadly, what Inner Sakura said was the truth.

After Inner was done adding her 2 cents, I decided to ignore her and instead focused on recalling what I had already memorized before.

Sprinting out of the Biology Section hallway and finally entering the common grounds, I turned left and ran straight towards the library.

Sipping my coffee, I murmured to myself in what I hoped was an inaudible tone, "Alright, I should probably start studying. What is microbiology?

Okay, I know this one… Microbiology is the branch of biology that is concerned with the study of microorganisms… Oh, and also their effect on humans."

Okay so I remember the basics. Now… uh... what's a virus? A virus is a small infectious agent that… uh... replicates only inside the living cells of other organisms!

At least I remember the definitions… to some extent. Now all that's left is their effects on our body, the diseases they cause and how to prevent them, their structure and their biochemical functions.

 _...You do realize that it's basically the whole syllabus excluding some basic definitions!_ Inner Sakura chimed in, rather annoyingly.

THANKS INNER! That was SO helpful.

 _I try._

Shut up! I huffed and cursed inner to the darkest pits of hell.

Why do I have to deal with this so early in the morning? Maybe I kicked puppies in my past life, probably even threw stones at them.

I sighed and shook my head as I resisted the sudden urge to groan out loud. Turning left, I finally reached the library doors. Sidestepping another student exiting the library, I peeked inside from my place near the door. The library was mostly empty except for some students that were sat at the edges of the science section.

That's not too surprising at all. Only the biology students have exams so late -everyone else has had their tests already.

 _Still… I don't get why you have to be a doctor, it's so much work. Why would anybody ever choose this course?_ Inner Sakura commented, non-chalantly.

Because being a doctor is respectable, noble and they earn good money. Now SHUT UP!

 _Someone's a little touchy._

I decided on not answering Inner in order to preserve what was left of my sanity and took a seat in the secluded area of the library. I placed my bag on the chair next to me and started going through my books.

It was probably two hours later when I felt a presence beside me. I looked up and intense onyx orbs poured into my emerald green eyes. Pale skin, curly hair and sharp eyes complimented a perfectly built lean body.

"Hey! I'm Shisui! Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, pointing to the seat where I had kept my bag.

I glance around, taking note of the mostly empty library. Why the hell does he want to sit beside me?

I decided not to think too much about this… 'Shisui' guy, and his weird antics and picked up my bag from the seat it hogged with a simple "Sure". After that I turned back to my books and ignored him to the best of my ability.

And let's just say the 'best of my ability' wasn't too impressive because not even half way through the text I was memorising, my curiosity got the best of me and I had to look up and see the superman sticker sticking out of one of his books that were lying carelessly on the table. That, grabbed my attention.

"You into superheroes?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Huh? Oh, that! Yeah, I like superman," he said, grinning sheepishly, "He's been my favourite superhero for as long as I can remember."

"That's cool!" I said with a nod and forced myself to turn towards my text again.

"So, you know about superman?"

I looked up to see him staring at me with his eyebrows raised, a friendly smile plastered across his face.

"Who doesn't?! I don't live under a rock." I said, incredulously, and turned a little in my seat to face him. I had been studying continuously for the past 4 hours. It was about damn time I took a little break.

"So… I take it you like superman too?" he asked, and leaned back in his seat, snapping close the book he was reading and turned to face me too.

"Well, I don't hate superman but I like supergirl more", I admitted with a shrug.

"Who's supergirl?" Asked Shisui with a confused look on his face.

I openly stared at him as if he was an alien from a freakishly weird planet whose name I would never be able to pronounce.

"You don't know who _Supergirl_ is? Are you half-dead?! Do you live under a rock or something?!" I exclaimed with utter surprise.

He looked almost offended before he composed himself and said, "No, I do not live under a rock!"

Then for some unknown reason he smirked.

Why is this very hot guy with a superman fetish smirking?!

"Why the fuck are you smirking?" I demanded, irritated with my inability to decipher his source of amusement.

"Well… If you really want me to think this so-called-supergirl of yours is good then you'll have to convince me."

I raised my eyebrow and gnawed at my lower lip in amazement. "Convince you? Why would I wanna do that? If you like superman more that's your choice." I said with a shrug.

"Well I never said you have to. I mean I am totally happy to continue living my life with the thought that supergirl sucks."

After that he again picked up his book and started turning its pages.

I sat in silence for a minute contemplating my options before I clenched my fists in defeat and took a deep breath. I'm not a crazy fan of supergirl but that doesn't mean that I will remain silent if someone shades her, dammit!

"She doesn't suck! You and your choice do," I snapped at him and snatched the book he was reading out of his hand before slamming it shut. Again.

"Well like I said you'll have to convince me," he stated unbothered, his eyes never looking at me as he stretched his arms and let out a yawn.

"Oh, really?! Fine! But how am I supposed to 'convince' you, dear sir?"

He grinned as he responded, "By watching it with me, of course."

I felt my eyes widen and I stuttered, "W-watch it with you?"

He chuckled at my expression and reached to ruffle my hair with his big hand. "C'mon, I am not that bad,"

"N-no, no! that's not what I meant." I flailed with my arms as I tried to reassure him.

"Oh, so it's a date then," he stated and smirked.

I felt my cheeks warm up and my eyes widen and I quickly recomposed myself and cleared my throat.

"Sure, I guess." I faked nonchalance and plastered a grin on.

That night, students who came into the library for a late night study session saw a handsome dark haired senior and a pink haired girl arguing loudly about who was better, superman or supergirl?

FIN

* * *

 **A/N: Ola guys! Please don't forget to review :)**

 **Thanks For Reading. 3**


End file.
